My Interview with Setsuna
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you interview one of the cast from Sailor Moon? With someone who's older than the human race, one would wonder.


Author's Notes - Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Really, I am sorry. I've just been totally busy. Deadline week at newspaper, a 45-minute speech, and a 7 page paper to write, yadda yadda yadda. Anywho, here's the next installment, I hope you all like it! ^^   
  
Shameless Plug - Visit my Sailor Moon site, that might get hosted at www.geocities.com/merc1650!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own Sailor Moon. XD How's that you baka lawyers? Take that! =P  
  
  
  
My Interview With Setsuna  
  
  
Me: Hi everyone! After welding the door shut, putting 2 bodyguards outside the room, and being under the FBI's Witness Protection program, I'm back with someone new! Today I have a person recommended by the hyperactive-brat I last interviewed named Reeny! Her name is Setsuna! Hi Setsuna!  
  
Setsuna: ...  
  
Me: Okie...so...how old are you?  
  
Setsuna: Older than you.  
  
Me: Ok... I hear that you live with a girl-couple and their daughter!  
  
Setsuna: Hey be nice! There's nothing wrong with living with a girl-couple! And by the way, Hotaru is NOT their daughter! Just a little girl that we're taking care of!  
  
Me: Ok, ok, ok! I get the picture! So, got any boyfriends?  
  
Setsuna: ...No...  
  
Me: (Dodges underneath her chair and covers her head, expecting someone to bash through the door) ...uh...ok...  
  
Setsuna: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Nothing!  
  
Setsuna: Alright...  
  
Me: So...what's 8 + 8?  
  
Setsuna: 16  
  
Me: Say the first word that comes to your mind when I say a word.  
  
Setsuna: ...Ok...  
  
Me: Mexico  
  
Setsuna: Cinco De Mayo  
  
Me: President  
  
Setsuna: First one was in the 1700's in America.  
  
Me: CD  
  
Setsuna: Invented in 1986 (really!).  
  
Me: Hmmm, I see that you're naming off a lot of dates!  
  
Setsuna: ...Well...  
  
Me: Name 10 of the 31 states in Mexico.  
  
Setsuna: Jalisco, Durango, Estados De Mexico, Hidalgo, Yucatan, Morelos, Sinaloa, Nayarit, Zacatecas, and Guana Juato.  
  
Me: WOW!!! You're really smart!   
  
Setsuna: ...Well...  
  
Me: What's another name for your butt?  
  
Setsuna: Gluteus Maximus.  
  
Me: Where were you at the time of 10 p.m. on Thursday, March 10th 1345?   
  
Setsuna: In bed.  
  
Me: (Thinking that she's fibbing) uh-huh, ok...so, have you heard about those Sailor Scouts? What's the deal with them anyway? Why are they so popular?  
  
Setsuna: (A bit taken back that this sort of question showed up) well, I mean, I don't quite know.   
  
Me: Are they just girls desperate for boys or something? I   
mean, those skirts are so SHORT!  
  
Setsuna: (REALLY ticked) grrrrrrr...I don't think they're   
desperate for boys!  
  
Me: Are you ok?  
  
*Suddenly 2 screams are heard from outside and door. Suddenly, after a lot of banging, the door bursts open and in walks a very angry, just-got-out-of-the-mental-hospital Serena.*  
  
Me: NO WAY!!!  
  
Setsuna: Serenity what are you doing here?  
  
Serena: YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE AREN'T YOU?!?!  
  
Me: I'm not even going to ASK what that is!  
  
Serena: SO YOU ADMIT IT!!!  
  
Me: NO!!!  
  
Setsuna: ...  
  
*Suddenly Serena sneaks up behind Setsuna and steals her huge, long, heavy-ended, Time Key.*  
  
Me: HEY WAIT A SECOND HERE!!!  
  
Serena: YOU MUST DIE!!! YAAG!!!  
  
*Serena swings the Time Key at me as hard as she can, hitting me on the broad side of my head.*  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
Me: (Unconscious) ...  
  
Serena: That'll teach Negaverse scum to mess with us!  
  
Setsuna: ...  
  
Me: (Half-comatose) ...Thank..you...for...coming...Setsuna...  
  
Setsuna: You are welcome.  
  
Me: ...Stay...tuned...for...another...interview...as...soon...as...I...get...out...of...the...hospital...  
  
Serena: You're still alive?  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
*WHAM!!!*  
*WHAM!!!*  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
Me: (Pretty much dead now) ...  
  
Setsuna: ...  
  
  
The End  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
So, like, hate, don't really care but are bored? Review! Or e-mail, IM, visit my site and post on my message board, etc. ^^ My site is the Unofficial Sailor Moon Funny Site at www.geocities.com/merc1650. Thank you! 


End file.
